Hush
by redfeatherz
Summary: What do you do when someone who claims to have been genetically enhanced speaks to you online and offers the chance to become what he is? Choose wisely, it's your family, friends, home, and live versus a dream you could live... rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**((randomness alert!!! This might be a oneshot, might not be. No clue, just have writers block for my stories and wanted to put something up. So yea, enjoy! And review plz!!))**

_Flock usernames_

_Max: Updraftrider_

_Fang: Fnick_

_Iggy: ICU_

_Nudge: Silent1_

_Gazzy: Dr.Stink_

_Angel: AngelInUrHead_

_Random ppl usernames_

_Emily: GumiBear_

_Sam: GuitarGoddess_

_Jenna: PBJtime_

_Jordan: 2Hi_

_Polo: Alpha_

_Mack: iGuy_

Underline- log in/out

_Italics- emotions (laugh, cry, hug)_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Updraftrider has logged on!

Fnick has logged on!

PBJtime has logged on!

Fnick: Max y are you following me

Updraftrider: cause u spend 2 much time on computer i was curious

Fnick: stalker

PBJtime: u ppl no each other?

Updraftrider: unfortunately

GuitarGoddess has logged on!

Alpha has logged on!

PBJtime: SAM!!

Alpha: hey guys

GuitarGoddess: hey Jenna hey Polo

Updraftrider: Sam?!?! This isn't Sam from Pruitt's hellhole is it??

Fnick: its guitarGODDESS. U think sam would be a goddess?

Updraftrider: o… rite

GuitarGoddess: …. Should I b offended

Fnick: no sry luv she's paranoid

_Updraftrider slaps Fnick_

Updraftrider: HEY

Alpha: …….

_Fnick laughs at Updraftrider_

GuitarGoddess: u ppl are strange

PBJtime: yup they r

GuitarGoddess: I ment u 2

PBJtime: fine! I waz gunna ask u to go skating w/ me and Polo and Jordan and Emily but FINE!

PBJtime: lol jk we're going in an hour at the rink

GuitarGoddess: wut about Mack

PBJtime: he got flu

GuitarGoddess: aww… I bet Emily will b next to get it I caught them kissing ysterday

PBJtime: NO WAY

GuitarGoddess: believe it

PBJtime: ………. Wow……….

Fnick: gosh aren't humans so…

Fnick: trivial? So many little issues

Updraftrider: yea really

Updraftrider: they're scared of the flu while we are on the run for our EFFING lives every EFFING day of every EFFING miserable year of our EFFING short and EFFING horrible lives

Fnick: ……..

Updraftrider: sry im venting

Fnick: yup

GuitarGoddess: wth do u mean by humans being trivial

GuitarGoddess: ur human

PBJtime: yea really

PBJtime: wait a sec

PBJtime: on the run for your lives?!?!?!

Alpha: wadda ya mean by that updraftrider

Fnick: good job holmes

Updraftrider: u started it w/ the human comment

Fnick: still ur fault

Fnick has logged off to run for his life!

AngelInUrHead has logged on!

AngelInUrHead: Maaax

Updraftrider: yea hon

AngelInUrHead: iggy and gazzy are in ur room again and they're thinking of wires

AngelInUrHead: again

Updraftrider!!!!!

Updraftrider has logged off to kill Fnick and attempt to save her room from mass destruction

AngelInUrHead has logged off to go calm things down

Dr.Stink has logged on!

Dr.Stink: HELP SHES GONNA KILL US ALL

Dr.Stink: RUN AWAYYYY

Dr.Stink has logged off to join Fnick in running

PBJtime: ….

Alpha: …….

GuitarGoddess: …..

GuitarGoddess: strange

PBJtime has logged off to get ready for skating

Alpha has logged off to get ready for skating

GuitarGoddess has logged off to reluctantly get ready for skating

**((sry its so short, but my writers cramp is fading and I gotta get another chappie up on my stories. I'll probly keep going w/ this. And it's not going to be just another random IM'ing thing. There might be romance, humor, and some spilled secrets. Don't step in them, u'll get ur shoes dirty))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((yea, another rapid post but I got writers block again –sigh-. Also, there's no Total in this one. I might put a bit of him in it later, but not now. O and Sam is kinda me. Guitar Hero all the way, but I don't have Guitar Hero III yet :( And Shock is kinda like a dance place. Like an ongoing dance place. If u've ever read Daughters of the Moon, then it's kinda like Planet Bang))**

_Flock usernames_

_Max: Updraftrider_

_Fang: Fnick_

_Iggy: ICU_

_Nudge: Silent1_

_Gazzy: Dr.Stink_

_Angel: AngelInUrHead_

_Random ppl usernames_

_Emily: GumiBear_

_Sam: GuitarGoddess_

_Jenna: PBJtime_

_Jordan: 2Hi_

_Polo: Alpha_

_Mack: iGuy_

Underline- log in/out

_Italics- emotions (laugh, cry, hug)_

-------------------------------------------------------------

GumiBear has logged on!

iGuy has logged on!

_iGuy starts making out with GumiBear_

_GumiBear laughs_

_GumiBear starts making out with iGuy_

ICU has logged on!

Dr.Stink has logged on!

_iGuy makes out with GumiBear_

_GumiBear makes out with iGuy_

Dr.Stink: o gross! Iggy close ur eyes!

ICU: wtf ppl poor gazzy has virgin eyes

Dr.Stink: yea

Dr.Stink: HEY wait a sec!

Dr.Stink: how r u reading this?

ICU: I made a brail printer out of max's stuff and spare parts from the last car we stole

Dr.Stink: o

GumiBear!!!

GumiBear: U PPL STOLE A CAR????!!!!

iGuy: ………

Dr.Stink:………

ICU: ………

Dr.Stink: good job ig

ICU: I think this is my cue to leave

ICU has logged off

Dr.Stink has logged off

GuitarGoddess has logged on!

GuitarGoddess: hey em hey mack feelin better guys

GumiBear: yup

iGuy: yea

GumiBear: OMG u wont believe what sum guy called iggy just said!! And his friend gazzy

GuitarGoddess: max didn't kill them?

iGuy: u no them? They said they stole a car and this iggy guy was blind

GuitarGoddess: well that wud explain the 'ontherun4theirlives' part

GumiBear: o yea jenna told me about that

iGuy: o yea I furgot

iGuy: but updraftrider an fnick weren't on

GuitarGoddess: well anywho

GuitarGoddess: jen, Jordan, polo an I r goin to Shock 2night wanna come

GumiBear: o yea

iGuy: sure

GuitarGoddess: kk meet us at my place at 6 to get ready I got guitar hero III

iGuy: no way

GuitarGoddess: b ready 4 a severe but kickin

GumiBear: Sam ur such a…. goth-ish tomboy

GuitarGoddess: em ur such a prep

GuitarGoddess: lol

GumiBear: no im not

iGuy: yea u r

iGuy: but I like u that way

_GumiBear makes out with iGuy_

_iGuy makes out with GumiBear_

_GuitarGoddess pukes_

Fnick has logged on!

Updraftrider has logged on!

Fnick: hello

GuitarGoddess: YOU!!!

Updraftrider???

Fnick????

GuitarGoddess: U STOLE A CAR IGGY AND GAZZY TOLD ME

Fnick: goodbye

Fnick has logged off to hide the car

Updraftrider: yup I second that emotion

Updraftrider has logged off to kill Iggy and Gazzy again

GumiBear: well that was blunt

iGuy: aww Sam u scared them away

GuitarGoddess: wusses

GumiBear: well I g2g

iGuy: me 2

GuitarGoddess: I'll go 2 since there won't b anyone here

GumiBear has logged off

iGuy has logged off

GuitarGoddess has logged off to warm up on GuitarHeroII


	3. Chapter 3

_Flock usernames_

_Max: Updraftrider_

_Fang: Fnick_

_Iggy: ICU_

_Nudge: Silent1_

_Gazzy: Dr.Stink_

_Angel: AngelInUrHead_

_Random ppl usernames_

_Emily: GumiBear_

_Sam: GuitarGoddess_

_Jenna: PBJtime_

_Jordan: 2Hi_

_Polo: Alpha_

_Mack: iGuy_

Underline- log in/out

_Italics- emotions (laugh, cry, hug)_

-------------------------------------------------------------

GuitarGoddess has logged on!

Alpha has logged on!

GuitarGoddess: hey

GuitarGoddess: over ur turkey coma? Lol

Alpha: not really

GuitarGoddess: lol me neither

GuitarGoddess: I didn't know u play GH

Alpha: no I play normal guitar

GuitarGoddess: electric or acoustic

Alpha: electric acoustic is horrible

GuitarGoddess: yea really. But u really gave me a run 4 my money the other night

GuitarGoddess: my fingers still ache

Alpha: haha thunderhorse is the effing fastest thing ive ever played

GuitarGoddess: what about light that blinds

Alpha: no I didn't do that one remember u made mack do it

GuitarGoddess: o duh how could I forget

GuitarGoddess: I fixed the PS2 though

Alpha: niice

GuitarGoddess: so…

Alpha: so…

GuitarGoddess: how are you? Haven't seen u in a few days

Alpha: alright

GuitarGoddess: y just alright

Alpha: dunno cause

2Hi has logged on!

2Hi: didja ask her out yet

GuitarGoddess:……………

Alpha: im gonna kill u Jordan i promise

2Hi: o whoops

Alpha: yea, whoops

2Hi: well, I'll just b going now then

Alpha: u get back here i dunno weather 2 use guns or knives

2Hi has logged off to change his name, address, phone number, move to Alaska, start a fishing career…

GuitarGoddess: um

Alpha: sry that didn't work out the way I planned

GuitarGoddess: lol yea I guess not

Alpha: so, will you go out with me?

GuitarGoddess: yea

Alpha: seriously?

GuitarGoddess: well that's what 'yes' means, right?

Alpha: lol that's the Sam I know and love

GuitarGoddess: that's the Polo I know and love too

GuitarGoddess: y do you like me? Im just like everyone else

Alpha: no ur not- ur smart, funny, cool, kinda goth/emo, ur not all pink and girlie, but ur pretty and u can be so… amazing

GuitarGoddess: wow thanks

Alpha: no thank u

Alpha: y do you like me? Is it a pity date thing

GuitarGoddess: no silly

GuitarGoddess: ur just so… mysterious. u intrigue me. Plus, ur way hot… lol

Alpha: I am aren't i

GuitarGoddess: haha

Fnick has just logged on!

GuitarGoddess: hey don't leave im not gonna shout at u

Alpha???

GuitarGoddess: this is the guy that stole the car

Alpha: o right

Fnick: kk good

Fnick: listen, I gotta tell u something

GuitarGoddess: shoot

Fnick: alright, but u HAVE to believe me

GuitarGoddess: y wouldn't we

Fnick: cause it sounds… unrealistic

GuitarGoddess: hang on, ur Fang right

Fnick: yea, but listen

GuitarGoddess: where have I heard that name

Fnick: listen! I gotta tell u b4 max comes

GuitarGoddess: y? is she gonna abuse u? she sounds kinda abusive

Fnick: probly, but she's kinda nice once u get to know her

Fnick: but listen!

Fnick: u guys seem like nice, honest, smart, teens and that's who im trying to get informed and hopefully recruit

GuitarGoddess: wth? R u part of a cult or something

Fnick: no

Fnick: alright, just do what I tell ya

GuitarGoddess: u sound like ur threatening me

Alpha: yea really

Fnick: im not just listen up

Fnick: have u heard of Fang's Blog

Alpha: no

GuitarGoddess: sounds kinda familiar

Fnick: kk good

Fnick: now, u can't tell Max I said this or any one else but ur friends

GuitarGoddess: kk y?

Alpha: u really do sound like ur threatening us

Fnick: im not! Just listen up b4 she comes

Fnick: shit

Updraftrider has logged on!

Fnick has logged off

Updraftrider: wat was that about

Alpha: nothing

GuitarGoddess: not a thing

Updraftrider: kk…

Silent1 has logged on!

Updraftrider: o no here we go…

Silent1: maax im hungry can we go eat somewhere? Howzabout a nice restarant? Gazzy and I really want to and so does angel but iggy said no. y would he say no he loves to eat out. Mayb cause he wants to cook hes a really good cook don't ya thing so max? fang said no too, he seemed grumpy. Y would he b grumpy he's usually the strong/silent one, but not the strong/silent/grouchy one. Usually its u that's grumpy but that's only cause of the voice and I don't blame u for that I would be grumpy if I had a voice in my head that was my dad and he talked all the time. I hate it when ppl talk a lot, I can't get a word in at all. Don't u hate it when ppl talk a lot? I really do. Iggy says I talk a lot but he can't mean it right? I don't talk a lot right? I think iggy is just being rude. But I like iggy. But only as a friend. Don't tell him I said that okay?

Updraftrider: sure we can go eat, iggy is a good cook, I don't know y fang is grumpy, I REALLY hate it when ppl talk a lot, and I think iggy might be a bit right!

Updraftrider: I wont tell him u said that

Alpha: whoa

Alpha: and I thought jenna talks a lot…

GuitarGoddess: really

GuitarGoddess: wanna go to the hockey game w/ me?

Alpha: sure my dad can take us

Alpha: and u can come to my place after I just got Guitar Hero III and I need help w/ a song

GuitarGoddess: sure when will ur dad pick me up

Alpha: how about 3ish

GuitarGoddess: cool what song is it

Alpha: Miss Murder on expert I can't get it

GuitarGoddess: ohh I love that song

GuitarGoddess: whats the look, the twist within this verbose mystery? I would gladly bet my life upon it; with the cost of love ur ray of light will fizzle out; without hope

Alpha: when the empty sand is flowing through wilted skin; ever searching for what we were promised; reaching for the golden ring we'll never let go

GuitarGoddess: who would ever let us put our filthy hands upon it!!!

Alpha: lol love that song

GuitarGoddess: who doesn't

GuitarGoddess: but its 'empty sand flowing through empty skin'

Alpha: wilted sounds better they can't use empty twice

GuitarGoddess: yea ur right but since when r u a songwriter

Alpha: im not a songwriter silly

GuitarGoddess:O u r! u write songs?

Alpha: no

GuitarGoddess: we're going out now so u can admit it im not laughing at u

Alpha: fine yes I do

GuitarGoddess: we can compare then

Alpha???

Alpha: u do too?

GuitarGoddess: a little bit

Silent1: omg u do? Fang writes songs too

Updraftrider: WHAT

Silent1: well yea he does a little I touched his laptop and saw him writing songs

Silent1: but im not supposed to tell

Silent1: whoops don't tell him that I told u cause he said specifically not to tell u

Silent1: so don't tell

Updraftrider: I wont… time for Sherlock max…

Updraftrider has logged off to search Fang's laptop

Silent1 has logged off to watch

GuitarGoddess: I wonder what Fang was talking about… we can look up fang's blog 2nite

Alpha: yea

GuitarGoddess: crud im supposed 2 b cleaning my room g2g

Alpha: niice cya

_GuitarGoddess hugs Alpha_

_Alpha hugs GuitarGoddess_

GuitarGoddess has logged off to speed clean her room

Alpha has logged off to write another song

**((sry its kinda mushy but I needed to do that… toldja that it wasn't just another IM flock thing… well its more like a chat room thing. Next time I'll hopefully put in some Angel and some of the other characters. Plz review!!))**


	4. Chapter 4

_Flock usernames_

_Max: Updraftrider_

_Fang: Fnick_

_Iggy: ICU_

_Nudge: Silent1_

_Gazzy: Dr.Stink_

_Angel: AngelInUrHead_

_Random ppl usernames_

_Emily: GumiBear_

_Sam: GuitarGoddess_

_Jenna: PBJtime_

_Jordan: 2Hi_

_Polo: Alpha_

_Mack: iGuy_

Underline- log in/out

_Italics- emotions (laugh, cry, hug)_

-------------------------------------------------------------

ICU has logged on!

Dr.Stink has logged on!

ICU: alright, we're gonna meet up tonight at one in the morning. I'll ask to be on that watch, so if I get it, then meet me in the kitchen

Dr.Stink: kk, want me to bring the stuff?

ICU: duh. But bring the stuff for Big Boy II only. If we get busted, we don't want to lose everything

Dr.Stink: good idea

2Hi has logged on!

iGuy has logged on!

Alpha has logged on!

ICU: o crud how r we gonna keep angel from hearing what we're thinking

Dr.Stink: just whenever she's in the room think about cooking or something. I just sing the constipation song in my head and she stays away

ICU: brilliant how long have u done that?

Dr.Stink: dunno, a few weeks?

Alpha: hey wait a sec whaddya mean keep her from hearing what ur thinking

iGuy: hey u guys stole a car!!

Alpha!!!

2Hi!!!

Dr.Stink: ig u really need to keep ur mouth shut

ICU: aww whatever I didn't see them log in

ICU: I haven't seen anyone log in

Dr.Stink: quit blaming it on ur blindness u have a brail thing

Alpha: ur blind?

iGuy: what car did u steal?

2Hi: are u on the run from the police?

ICU: u guys sound like fangirls

Dr.Stink: yea really haha

Fnick has logged on!

Fnick: alpha, we need to talk. What's ur real name or phone number or something? Or ur email?

Alpha: im Polo and y should I tell u that u sound like a stalker still

2Hi??? im lost

iGuy: me 2

Fnick: im not seriously just give me some way to contact u

Alpha: kk just a sec

Fnick: I don't have a sec!!

Fnick: shit

Updraftrider has logged on!

Fnick: told ya

ICU has logged off to steal another car

Dr.Stink has logged off to run from the police some more

Alpha: crud max u log on at the worst times

Fnick: hush ur face

Fnick has logged off

Updraftrider: he's been avoiding me a lot do u no y?

Alpha: no sry

Alpha: r u guys going out?

Updraftrider: NO

Updraftrider has logged off to find Fang

2Hi: what was that all about

iGuy: still lost

Alpha: don't ask and don't talk about it plz Fang asked me to keep it a secret

2Hi: psh fine

iGuy: alright then…

iGuy: so u and Sam really r going out right

Alpha: yes

_Alpha glares at 2Hi_

2Hi: heh… well I didn't ruin anything though

_Alpha continues to glare at 2Hi_

iGuy: haha

AngelInUrHead has logged on!

AngelInUrHead: hey have you people seen Fang?

iGuy: yea he was just here a minute ago but he logged off

2Hi: y?

AngelInUrHead: he just flew off and he's disappeared

AngelInUrHead: we can't find him Max flew over an entire mile area around us and she didn't see anything

iGuy: she FLEW???

2Hi?????

Alpha: well that explains a lot…

AngelInUrHead: do you know where he might be

Alpha: don't worry he'll probably show up in an hour or two

AngelInUrHead: I hope so. Do you know where he is?

Alpha: no, sorry

Alpha: I g2g though

Alpha has logged off

AngelInUrHead: what does g2g mean

iGuy: got to go

AngelInUrHead: oh okay

2Hi: how old are you?

AngelInUrHead: six

2Hi!!!

iGuy: are you Angel

AngelInUrHead: well yea silly

2Hi!!!

iGuy!!!

AngelInUrHead!!!

AngelInUrHead: why are we sending up exclimashon points?

iGuy: no reason where are you guys

AngelInUrHead: I can't tell you because you might be erasers or whitecoats or something

iGuy: what are erasers? And whitecoats?

AngelInUrHead: since you don't know you can't be one so we're in one of the Dakota states

AngelInUrHead: they're evil people that are hunting us

2Hi!!!

AngelInUrHead: erasers are wolf men that are made from wolf DNA mixed with human DNA

AngelInUrHead: and whitecoats are evil lab scientists that do illegal tests on people and they created the erasers

AngelInUrHead: I shouldn't say anymore I already said way too much

AngelInUrHead: I'm sorry please don't tell anyone

2Hi!!!

iGuy: we wont

AngelInUrHead: well I have to go help look for Fang

AngelInUrHead: g2g haha bye

AngelInUrHead has logged off to try and find Fang

2Hi!!!

iGuy: that's weird

iGuy: too bad Polo left

2Hi: yea really he seemed to leave quick and he seemed suspicious

iGuy: well im sorry Angel but im gonna tell polo he's a nice guy and he deserves to know this

2Hi: yea he wont do any harm

iGuy: I think he might have went to meet this Fang guy

2Hi!!!

**((sigh yet another rapid-post, but im stuck in my fanfics… and I don't have time to post on there, so I decided to post on here. I also need a good title for this. Please post any ideas in a review! Now, push that wonderful little magic button and say something! Even a hello is welcome!))**


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Back!

_Flock usernames_

_Max: Updraftrider_

_Fang: Fnick_

_Iggy: ICU_

_Nudge: Silent1_

_Gazzy: Dr.Stink_

_Angel: AngelInUrHead_

_Random ppl usernames_

_Emily: GumiBear_

_Sam: GuitarGoddess_

_Jenna: PBJtime_

_Jordan: 2Hi_

_Polo: Alpha_

_Mack: iGuy_

Underline- log in/out

_Italics- emotions (laugh, cry, hug)_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Fnick has logged on!

Alpha has logged on!

Fnick: have u told Sam yet?

Alpha: no

Fnick: why not?!? U guys r going out u should talk some

Fnick: is that what couples do is just make out?

Alpha: NO!

Fnick: good

Alpha: y?

Alpha: o wait I think I no

Alpha: its Max isn't it

Fnick: no

Alpha: ……

Fnick: maybe

Alpha: ……

Fnick: yes

Alpha: new it

Fnick: so y didn't u tell Sam yet?

Alpha: subject changer

Alpha: shes got flu

Fnick: shit perfect timing for her to get sick

Alpha: isn't it though

Fnick: girls always have shitty timing

Alpha: ohh yea

Alpha: they r so… confusing

Fnick: psh u think Sam is confusing? Try being on the run w/ Max for a few years, see what u think

Alpha: true true

Alpha: but girls always go the long way to say stuff

Alpha: they can't just say it that would be too easy

Fnick: and of course, we know how easy my life already is, couldn't add any more simplicity to it

Alpha: yea

Alpha: so whats the plan

Fnick: we keep meeting in secret, email me when Sam's better so that she can meet me

Alpha: yea she'll want proof

Fnick: and what better way than to give it to her with flesh and feathers

Alpha: that sounded profound

Fnick: thanks I try

Fnick: crap Max is coming

Alpha: make a move

Fnick: no

Alpha: yes!

Fnick: no!

Updraftrider has logged on!

Alpha: yes!

Updraftrider???

Fnick: nothing

_Fnick slaps Alpha_

Alpha: yea nothing Fang and I are just arguing

Updraftrider: about what?

Alpha: cars

Fnick: music

Alpha: yea that too

Updraftrider: is there something going on that I need 2 no about?

Alpha: no

Updraftrider: HOLD UP

Fnick???

Alpha???

Updraftrider: how does he know ur name

Fnick: u used it in a conversation a while ago

Updraftrider: what did you tell him??

_Updraftrider glares at Fnick_

Fnick: nothing y?

Alpha: whats with all the secrecy

Updraftrider: nothing

Alpha: u sound like me now

Updraftrider: o no

Fnick: what

Updraftrider: Nudge channel, gotta go b4 they tie her up again

Updraftrider has logged off to save Nudge and get her to shut up before someone kills her

Fnick: good job

Alpha: I try

Fnick: so hurry up and tell Sam so we can meet again

Alpha: she'll probably want wings though

Fnick: don't worry I've got a plan

Alpha: oh boy

Alpha: isn't that what Max always says

Fnick: o jeez

Fnick: slap me if I say that again

Alpha: what o jeez or ive got a plan

Fnick: ive got a plan

_Alpha slapped Fnick_

Fnick: ha ha fuunnny

Alpha: I try


	6. And the plot thickens Ch 6

**((hello again! I know, rapid post, but chapter five was already made, and I didn't realize it for a while. Whoops. Quick note- I'd like about 5 more reviews before I post another chapter. That's only 17 reviews total, I think you can do it. Please do it quick, because me not writing hurts me worse than it does you. Enjoy!))**

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

_Flock usernames_

_Max: Updraftrider_

_Fang: Fnick_

_Iggy: ICU_

_Nudge: Silent1_

_Gazzy: Dr.Stink_

_Angel: AngelInUrHead_

_Random ppl usernames_

_Emily: GumiBear_

_Sam: GuitarGoddess_

_Jenna: PBJtime_

_Jordan: 2Hi_

_Polo: Alpha_

_Mack: iGuy_

Underline- log in/out

_Italics- emotions (laugh, cry, hug)_

-------------------------------------------------------------

ICU has logged on!

Silent1 has logged on!

Silent1: hey ig

ICU: hey nudge

Silent1: whatcha doin? Im sittin here w/ angel and we're eavesdropping on Max and Fang's thoughts and its really funny cause she's thinking of him and he's thinking of her and its like they're one person cause they both think almost the same things and then the Voice or Jeb, which one is it? both, I think, just interrupted Max and started talking about feelings and she freaked out about it and we learned a few new swear words and they're really fun to say

ICU: gazzy and I are re-filling our bomb collection cause max took most of them away

ICU: that's funny, what are the words?

Silent1: I can't spell them I'll tell u in a few minutes

ICU: yea theres something I gotta tell u too

Silent1: okay then let's go share our stuff to tell each other. Where should we meet? Lets go to that birch tree out by the lake cause its nice there and angel caught a really cool salamander but maybe it was a noot **((A/N- newt, but she can't spell))** and it was black with yellow spots and it was really cool and we wanted to keep it but max is scared of snakes and stuff so we couldn't

ICU: she's scared of snakes?

ICU: how did u find that out?

ICU: plz use one short sentence

Silent1: okay angel read it in her mind

ICU: thanks

ICU: lets go meet

Silent1: okay

Silent1 has logged off to go meet with ICU

ICU has logged off to go meet with Silent1

Alpha has logged on!

GuitarGoddess has logged on!

GuitarGoddess: so whats so secret and important that u can't say in front of Mack or Em?

Alpha: ummm

GuitarGoddess: spit it out

Alpha: well I don't really know where to start

GuitarGoddess: the beginning would be good

Alpha: lol

Alpha: kk

Alpha: you know how Fnick was trying to talk to us?

GuitarGoddess: yea…

Alpha: well I met with him at the icecream parlor on West Maple Road and Yorkshire Street

GuitarGoddess!!

Alpha: his real name is Fang and he's a human-avian hybrid

GuitarGoddess: um r u trippin

Alpha: no seriously it's a good thing u wanna b a geneticist and told me all that stuff cause it was really confusing

GuitarGoddess: so wait what r the effects?

Alpha: he's got enhanced speed/strength/intelligence/senses

Alpha: and he's got wings

GuitarGoddes: no way

Alpha: yea

GuitarGoddess: ur shittin me

Alpha: no its all true he said he'd meet w/ u to prove it

Alpha: there's six of them and they're called the flock and the bird DNA grafted to their stem cells has strange effects like strange powers

Alpha: there's Max, who's the leader and is 14, she can also fly at speeds up to 250 mph, Fang, 14 and sub-leader, no powers, Iggy, 14 and blind and a bomb freak and has unbelievable hearing and sense of feel, Nudge, 12 **((A/N- twelve, right? I think… if I'm wrong, plz tell me in a review))** and talks non-stop and is African-american, has amazing computer skills and can touch things and they'll kind of show her about the people who have touched that before in her head, Gasman or Gazzy, 8 and is Iggy's best bud, can mimic any sound perfectly, and Angel, 6 **((A/N- again, not sure, plz let me know))** is Gazzy's sister, and can read minds/influence minds/breathe under water/talk to fish. O, and Total, who's a Scottie-ish dog that can talk and jump incredibly high.

GuitarGoddess: …

Alpha: he'll tell u their whole story

Alpha: but they're being chased by erasers, lupine-human hybrids who look like models, but can turn into a werewolf thing. They also have wings

Alpha: they were created by whitecoats, evil lab scientists who do illegal experiments

Alpha: they're involved w/ a lab called 'The School' and Itex. The school is where the flock was created

GuitarGoddess: …

Alpha: take a minute to take it all in

GuitarGoddess: holy shit

GuitarGoddess: when do I meet Fang

Alpha: ive got to email him to tell him that I told u, and we'll set up a meeting

GuitarGoddess: good cause I want wings

Alpha: knew it

iMac has logged on!

GumiBear has logged on!

iMac: hey guys wuz goin on

GumiBear: hey Sam!

_GumiBear glomps GuitarGoddess_

_GuitarGoddess shoves GumiBear off_

GuitarGoddess: lol thanks nm u?

Alpha: nm

iMac: same

GumiBear: yup me 2

iMac: Im havin a party at my place 2nite wanna come?

Alpha: sure

GuitarGoddess: definitely

GumiBear: o yea!

iMac: em I already invited u

GumiBear: I no

_GumiBear hugs iMac_

_iMac kisses GumiBear_

_GumiBear kisses iMac_

_Alpha pukes_

iMac: o u know that u 2 kiss

GuitarGoddess: yea but u guys r different

Alpha: yea preps kiss different

GumiBear: Im not a prep

GumiBear: rite Sam?

GuitarGoddess: …

iMac: yea im not one either

Alpha: suure

_GuitarGoddess sniggers_

Alpha: we don't kiss online

Alpha: u guys have virgin eyes u can't see

iMac!!!  
Alpha: wut

iMac: remember those guys, ICU or Iggy and Dr.Stink or Gazzy?

GuitarGoddess!!!

GumiBear: o yea they said that same thing!

Alpha: g2g

iMac: kk bye

GumiBear: cya

GuitarGoddess: me 2

GumiBear: byee

iMac: ttyl

Alpha has logged off

GuitarGoddess has logged off

iMac: strange

GumiBear: yea

AngelInUrHead has logged on!

AngelInUrHead: which one of you is Polo

iMac: not me he just left

AngelInUrHead: o Alpha?

iMac: yup

AngelInUrHead: darn

GumiBear: y?

AngelInUrHead: cause Fang has been telling him stuff that he shouldn't

iMac: like what

AngelInUrHead: sorry I can't tell you

GumiBear???

AngelInUrHead: oh well, I won't tell Max yet unless something happens

AngelInUrHead has logged off

iMac: I get the feeling that Polo is in something way over his head

GumiBear: yea something big that he shouldn't be getting into

iMac: its worrying me

GumiBear: Sam is in on it too

iMac: I'll talk to him later

GumiBear: kk I'll talk to Sam

iMac: well now that that's settled

_GumiBear makes out with iMac_

iMac: u read my mind

_iMac makes out with GumiBear_

_GumiBear makes out with iMac_

**((and the plot thickens yet again. What will happen at the party? What will Angel do? Will Max find out? Are Polo and Sam really in too deep? Will Sam get her wings? Will Fang get in trouble? Will I stop asking questions? Will you review quick so that I can post again?))**


	7. Life really CAN change overnight

**((that was four reviews, but I can't take it, and I'm at a moot point with my other active story reviewers. –snarl- This is the second time in the past four days that I've posted on there, and do I get any reviews for a thank you? Noo, of course not. I'd like 5 reviews PLEASE. Well, anyways, here's chapter 7. There's one point that's in character and not online, but I had to do that, or it would get too confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max, or Fang, or Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, or Angel. Or the whitecoats, erasers, and general theme. I don't own iAnything or Peanut Butter Jelly sandwiches, or Gummi Bears, or the Uglies/Pretties/Specials/Extras series, or any of the sort. –sigh-. HOWEVER, I do own Emily, Sam, Jenna, Jordan, Polo, Mack, and the plot, so no copycats! I don't care that copying is the height of flattery, I will eat u if u copy!))**

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

_Flock usernames_

_Max: Updraftrider_

_Fang: Fnick_

_Iggy: ICU_

_Nudge: Silent1_

_Gazzy: Dr.Stink_

_Angel: AngelInUrHead_

_Random ppl usernames_

_Emily: GumiBear_

_Sam: GuitarGoddess_

_Jenna: PBJtime_

_Jordan: 2Hi_

_Polo: Alpha_

_Mack: iGuy_

Underline- log in/out

_Italics- emotions (laugh, cry, hug)_

-------------------------------------------------------------

GuitarGoddess has logged on!

Fnick has logged on!

Alpha has logged on!

Alpha: so how did ur meeting go?

GuitarGoddess: how did it go lol

Alpha???

GuitarGoddess: sry I'm just uber excited for 2nite

GuitarGoddess: party remember

GuitarGoddess: and then theres the upcoming change…

Alpha: o yea

Fnick???

Fnick: party?

Alpha: yea

Alpha: can u come?

Fnick: r u kidding?

Alpha: …

Alpha: no

GuitarGoddess: yea it would b great if u could come

GuitarGoddess: u could bring max and the flock

Fnick: …

Alpha???

Fnick: things haven't been 2 good w/ the flock and me lately

GuitarGoddess: y?

Fnick: I think angel knows about u guys, and its only a manner of time b4 she tells max

Alpha: o no

GuitarGoddess: so what

Fnick: max is unbelievably paranoid

Fnick: she'll think that u guys r erasers or something

Fnick: so she'll kill me and then think that u guys will rat us out to the whitecoats

GuitarGoddess: o

Alpha: yea we can't have that

GuitarGoddess: than u can come at least

Alpha: yea really

Fnick: well…

Fnick: i should tell u that ive been hiding out from the flock

Alpha???

GuitarGoddess: wut do ya mean by that

Fnick: well i made myself a separate camp and sorta ditched them for a while

Fnick: ig knows im safe, so he'll keep things calm

Alpha: that's good

Fnick: so im in w/ the party

Fnick: when and where?

Alpha: 2nite at 107 Barley street

GuitarGoddess: starts at 8

Fnick: kk formal or anything?

GuitarGoddess: no

ICU has logged on!

ICU: hey Fang watch it max is comin

Fnick: thanks

Fnick: bye guys

Fnick has logged off to hide

ICU has logged off to avoid suspicion

Updraftrider has logged on!

Updraftrider: hey have u ppl seen Fnick

Alpha: nope

GuitarGoddess: no y?

Updraftrider: no reason

Alpha: I bet there is

Updraftrider: yea there is

Updraftrider: he's disappeared and I don't know where he went cause he didn't tell me

Updraftrider: ICU keeps telling me he's fine and he'll b back soon, but im still worried

Alpha: I think he'll b okay

GuitarGoddess: yea

Updraftrider: kk thanks

Updraftrider: wow I can't believe I just said all that to 2 complete strangers who don't know me at all

Updraftrider has logged off to search for Fang

GuitarGoddess: aww she misses him

Alpha: poor max

GuitarGoddess: we don't know her psh riight

Alpha: yea we know her far better than she thinks

Alpha: well I g2g I promised mac I would help him set up 4 the party and its 7:30

GuitarGoddess: kk cya

Alpha: bye

Alpha has logged off to help iGuy set up

GumiBear has logged on!

GumiBear: SAAM

_GumiBear glomps GuitarGoddess_

_GuitarGoddess shoves GumiBear off_

GuitarGoddess: must u always do that?

GumiBear: yup ;)

GumiBear: I gotta talk 2 u

GuitarGoddess: go ahead

GumiBear: Mac and I get the feelin that ur in over ur head w/ Fang

GumiBear: we think that he's not a good influence

GuitarGoddess: ok mom lol

GumiBear: we're only worried about what u r doin

GuitarGoddess: um… kk

GuitarGoddess: listen, we're fine

GuitarGoddess: we know what we're doing

GumiBear: r u sure?

GuitarGoddess: yea he explained everything 2 us

GumiBear: like what

GuitarGoddess: its kinda a secret he wasn't supposed to tell us

GumiBear: r u sure ur not in any danger or anything? My gut is shouting that something is wrong here

GuitarGoddess: yea there is

GumiBear???

GuitarGoddess: yea ur innards aren't supposed to talk

_GuitarGoddess snickers_

GumiBear: lol

GumiBear: seriously are u both in any danger?

GuitarGoddess: we know what we're doing

GumiBear: that doesn't answer the question

GuitarGoddess: …

GuitarGoddess: alright, we are putting ourselves at a bit of a risk

GuitarGoddess: kk, a lot of a risk, but I know what im doin

GuitarGoddess: don't worry

GumiBear: alright just b careful

GuitarGoddess: kk we will

GumiBear: good

GumiBear: well its about 8 im goin to macs party

GuitarGoddess: kk cya there

Gumibear has logged off to go to iGuy's party

GuitarGoddess has logged off to go to iGuy's party

Updraftrider has logged on!

AngelInUrHead has logged on!

Updraftrider: kk angel, what's so important that u can't say it in front of the others?

AngelInUrHead: Fang has been telling two people, Sam and Polo, all about us. He's going to help them get wings, and that's why he keeps disappearing. He's shown them his wings

Updraftrider!!!

AngelInUrHead: He's at a party with them, but I have a bad feeling about it.

Updraftrider has logged off to go save Fnick

AngelInUrHead has logged off to go save Fnick and Updraftrider

**((A/N Okay guys, are you ready for this?))**

Sam looked around the room, leaning against the wall. She wasn't much of a dancer. More singing and slow dancing than the hip-rattling jumping-up-and-down arm-waving dancing. She was humming the song quietly to herself. And Polo of course, who was standing beside her, an arm around her waist.

Despite the fact that it wasn't a formal party, most of the girls had changed their shirts and were wearing skirts. Sam had on a jean mini-skirt with frayed edges, a black belt, and her favorite shirt. It was a t-shirt made of three strips of white silk, two making an 'X', going from shoulder to hip, and the other was under them, rising to her chest where a wood hoop connected it to two white strings that wrapped around her neck. The back was just one thin piece of white silk, showing off her back through it. Her hair was straightened, every time a light shone on it, the strands seemed to shine dark red instead of its normal golden-brown.

Her eyes matched her gold hair, and she swayed slightly to the music in black shoes with murderous heels. They laced up her legs to her knees, and in the semi-darkness only broken by the flashing lights, the bruises from hockey weren't noticeable.

"Do you think he's going to come?" Polo asked nervously, his face dark under his black hair in its usual cute disarray. He had on a tight dark blue t-shirt that showed of his toned muscle with 'Chiodos' on it, a pair of dark girl jeans, and a black studded belt around his waist, and his normal sneakers. His eyes were as dark as his hair, giving him the cute emo boy look.

"I hope so," Sam answered, pausing her humming. A guitar solo started blasting, and she tapped out the cords with her fingers on her thigh, wishing she had her guitar.

Polo smiled at her, and she grinned back. They kissed for a moment, but Sam pulled away when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey," Fang said, striding up and smiling lightly. Sam beamed.

"You came!" Polo exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder gently. Fang laughed.

"No duh," he replied, folding his arms over his black tank top. He was wearing a pair of near-black girl jeans with a white belt. Over his shirt was a white dress jacket, probably to help hide his wings. Not that anyone would notice them in the light show. If they did, they would assume it was a tattoo or something.

For about fifteen minutes, they talked about music, genetics, and sports. Then Fang tensed, and Sam heard the faint sound of shattering glass.

"What's up?" Sam asked worriedly. Fang glanced furitively around.

"I heard a window smash upstairs," he said quickly, grabbing their hands and starting to tow them out of the party in the furnished basement. Sam gaped.

"Erasers?" she asked in a hushed tone. He nodded tightly and walked faster, yanking out a cell phone and sending a quick text that said something in a strange code. It was sent to Max.

"We need to bail quick before they get down here. Some innocent people might get hurt," he muttered, walking faster so that Polo and Sam had to run slightly every few steps. She cursed for wearing such ridiculous shoes.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mac asked out of nowhere. Fang screeched to a halt, looking anxious. The trio turned to face Mac and Emily.

"We… uh, we had t-to…" Sam stammered, her mind going blank.

"My sister just got in a car accident, so we're going to help," Fang said easily, his face betraying nothing. Mac opened his mouth soundlessly, then nodded.

"Hope she's okay," she said, eyes filled with worry. Fang nodded back, and they started up the stairs.

"Good lying," Sam said, impressed. To her surprise, he laughed lightly.

"I've gotten used to it. We all lie like rugs when we have to. Lying has saved lives many times," he admitted, his face dark. They were up the stairs and almost to the door when the window beside them smashed in, a fist flying through it to punch Fang in the face. Sam gasped and staggered backwards as his head snapped back.

"Go!" he shouted, kicking glass shards out the window at a fearsome shadow. There was a yelp, then the window was clear again. Polo grabbed Sam's hand and they ran out the door, heading for the woods.

"No wait! The car!" Sam cried, yanking him toward the garage.

"Are you insane? We don't have our licences! And we can't steal Mac's parent's car!" he hollered, following her. She threw open the door and dove into the drivers seat, punching the garage door opener. It opened fairly quickly, and she threw it into reverse and revved it. Polo shouted hoarsely when there was a loud thump and something hairy flew over the windshield and careened into the tarmac.

Pulling a tight cookie, Sam barreled toward the door and screeched to a halt, throwing open the door behind her.

"Fang! Come on!" she bellowed, and he jumped into the seat, slamming the door. Tires squealed as she gunned it across the yard and onto the road. It was eerily quiet in the car, and Sam's fearful breathing sounded too loud for her ears.

"What do we do?" she asked Fang tightly, glancing at him in her mirror. He met her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked quietly, blinking calmly. She and Polo nodded, feeling like a weight had dropped onto her shoulders.

"Do you want wings?" he said, still staring at her. They nodded again.

"Are you sure? Think about all that you are giving up. Your friends, family, house, safety, games…" he trailed off as the pair continued nodding though his list. "Okay, then you have to let me drive and get in back," he said, eyeing the black cars tailing them.

Wordlessly, Sam slipped out of her seat as Polo kept his foot on the gas and steered from his side. Fang slid in her place, and Polo crawled in back with her, holding her hand tightly.

"I'm going to slow down, and you both have to bail. They'll pick you up, and take you to the School," he said grimly.

"Whaat?" I said, staring at him with unveiled shock.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again. I nodded numbly. "Then you have to, or they'll keep chasing us. I can get away because I can fly for time, and the flock should be coming soon. We'll slaughter them then, but we're almost out of gas," he said pointedly. "You guys don't have that choice. They'll take you to the School, and experiment on you. Work with them, don't fight them. Say that I kidnapped you because I needed backup, and I though that you were Max. You look a lot like her, and you dragged Polo along. If you don't fight them, then they'll give you what you want. The flock and I will come get you out."

"How will you know when?" Polo questioned. Fang yanked out a necklace from his pocket.

"I read about this in the book Uglies. Just open it and press the glass inside it, and we'll get a signal. I had Iggy rig it for me," he admitted, giving Sam the necklace. She nodded, steeling herself.

"Are you ready?" Fang asked. Polo squeezed her hand and stared into her eyes.

"Don't worry. We can do this," he whispered, kissing her. The kiss felt almost sad somehow, as if it was their last. It was too intense, almost desperate. They pulled apart, gasping, and Polo nodded to Fang.

Fang slowed down at a corner with lots of bushes. "Go!" he shouted, and Sam threw open the door and dove out, Polo right behind. Then, a black car screeched to a stop beside them, and a tall man who looked like he could be a model stepped out.

"Sam and Polo?" he asked, glancing at a paper in his hand. Polo nodded, and Sam took a deep breath. _Here we go…_


	8. Lab Rats

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

**((I'm back!! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy (I'm not going to bother you with excuses, though they are good. Mostly, my throat closed up during practice. That's the best I've got, sorry). I've got up two new stories, finished one, and have begun on bigger and better things: an actual book!! :D SOOO excited!!**

**Special thanks to angel1770, who got me to re-read this, get back into it, and write this chapter! So this chapter is dedicated to her! –glomps-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride I, II, III, or IV, or the characters from it, or bits of the plot.**

**Claimer: I own the other people such as Emily, Sam, Jenna, Jordan, Polo, and Mack. I also own the major plotline, and the uber awesome jean-skirt that I absolutely love.**

**And, without further ado, here's the chapter!))**

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

_Flock usernames_

_Max: Updraftrider_

_Fang: Fnick_

_Iggy: ICU_

_Nudge: Silent1_

_Gazzy: Dr.Stink_

_Angel: AngelInUrHead_

_Random ppl usernames_

_Emily: GumiBear_

_Sam: GuitarGoddess_

_Jenna: PBJtime_

_Jordan: 2Hi_

_Polo: Alpha_

_Mack: iGuy_

Underline- log in/out

_Italics- emotions (laugh, cry, hug)_

_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,_

iGuy has logged on!

GumiBear has logged on!

GumiBear: im so sorry about ur party

iGuy: yea so am i

iGuy: i new polo and sam were up to something

GumiBear: yea Sam said that what she was doing was risky

GumiBear: but i didnt believe they would get effing kidnapped

iGuy: yea they stole my parents car, smashed a bunch of windows, and then got kidnapped by a bunch of evil random guys

iGuy: im still in shock

_GumiBear cries_

_iGuy hugs GumiBear_

_GumiBear hugs iGuy_

Fnick has logged on!

iGuy: YOU!

Fnick: here we go again

iGuy: YOU WERE AT MY PARTY W/ OUT AN INVITE AND U HELPED SAM AND POLO GET KIDNAPPED

Fnick: wait wait i can explain

iGuy: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU

iGuy: YOU STUPID CRUEL FREAKY SICK BASTARD

_GumiBear slaps Fnick_

_iGuy punches Fnick_

_Fnick cowers_

Fnick: HOLD IT!!

Fnick: listen, I didn't want Polo or Sam to get kidnapped

Fnick: they wanted to

Fnick: it's long and complicated and confidential

iGuy: I DON'T CARE TELL ME WHATS HAPPENING

GumiBear: you had better tell him

GumiBear: he's going catanotic

Fnick: fine fine

ICU has logged on!

ICU: fang u had better go max is coming

Fnick: DAMMIT MAX

Fnick has logged off

Updraftrider has logged on!

Updraftrider: ig why do u keep sneaking on just b4 I do

ICU: no reason

ICU: g2g

ICU has logged off with an evil smirk

Silent1 has logged on!

Updraftrider: crap

Silent1: MAAX why is ig laughing like that cause its scaring me so can u tell him to stop plz? But really, where is fang and y do u want to kill him? Angel said u were on rampage about someone named Sam and Polo but idk who they are do you know?

Silent1: cause I don't and im really curious and ig keeps telling me that fang is fine but how would he know that? can he read minds like angel? That would be sooo cool then he could mayb see through other ppls eyes instead of his own and it would be like having eyes again!

iGuy: WHATS THIS ABOUT SAM AND POLO

iGuy: IF U KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM THEN UR GOING TO TELL ME PRONTO

Updraftrider: sorry no can do

iGuy: BUT COME ON U KNOW FNICK AND HE WAS JUST ABOUT TO TELL ME BUT HE SIGNED OFF AND SAID 'DAMMIT MAX' RIGHT AFTER ICU TOLD HIM U WERE SIGNING ON

Updraftrider: !!

Silent1: OMG where is fang? He's been gone for a long time but ig or ICU has been saying hes fine but he can't know can he?

Updraftrider has logged off to go kick Fnick's sorry arse right after torturing information out of ICU

Silent1 has logged off to try and get Updraftrider to answer her questions and to watch ICU's torture

iGuy has logged off to punch a wall

GumiBear has logged off to calm iGuy down

**((A/N: yayness! More actual-writing-and-not-internet-chat-messenger-form-writing-thing!!))**

Sam stared blankly at the cage bars in front of her. It had been two days since she'd arrived at the School. From where she'd come, she had no clue.

All she knew of before the School and her wings was she'd been with Polo somewhere, dressed very fancily, and had gotten captured. Polo didn't know anything more than she did. She could only guess that he'd gotten her the locket around her neck, but it was empty. No pictures, no words, no hints to her past. Occasionally, a random name would pop up in her head, but it didn't stay long. Fragments of sentences people had spoken to her (or had she spoken it herself?) would surface momentarily, scraps of places or faces that would never stay put. It was incredibly frustrating.

No, all she had was a small cage, ragged, once-beautiful clothes, a useless locket, and a bunch of evil eraser and whitecoat guards.

She sighed, twisting the locket in her fingers. Polo gave her an anxious glance.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hmm. Let's think. I'm a freaky human-avian mutant hybrid who lives in a cage, is constantly tormented physically by equally weird lupine-sapien beings and mentally by some strange past that I don't have an effing clue about," she muttered. Polo stared at her, and she sighed again.

"Yeah, I'm not bad. You?"

"I'm in the same position as you are. What do you think?" he replied sarcastically. She returned his look from earlier. "I'm fine," he murmured, reaching through the bars of his cage to hold her hand. The bars were firm and strong, but they had been able to bend them just enough to fit their hands through and touch. Try as they might, they couldn't bend the bars anymore, or stretch to unlock their cages.

Boredly, she opened and closed her locket over and over again. It was a nervous habit she'd developed over the last few days.

_Snap._ Open.

_Snap._ Closed.

_Snap._ Open again.

_Snap._ Closed again.

_Snap._ Open again again.

_Click._

Wait. Click? She pulled off the locket curiously, Polo straining to see. She scooted closer so he could watch. In the center of the locket, on the blank glass, she'd pressed on it unusually hard for a moment. In that instant, the glass had done something, and a tiny green light shone behind it.

_What's happening?_ Polo mouthed silently, another habit they'd gotten into so the surrounding mutants and erasers wouldn't hear.

_I don't know. I pressed on the glass and something happened. It was a button or something, _she replied. She passed it to him through the bars. He held it up close to his eyes, scrutinizing it for a moment before pulling it away, eyes narrowed a bit.

_What?_ she asked silently. He shook his head, putting it to his ear. Polo had been given different DNA, embedding some different traits from Sam. For one thing, he had a bit of eraser, so his hearing was much better, though Sam's eyesight was best of the two of them from her falcon DNA. He had hearing and smell, while she had sight and touch.

Polo finally drew the locket away, beaconing for her to go closer. She leaned it, and he spoke so softly in her ear she had to focus completely on his velvet voice.

"_I can hear a faint sound to it. I thought my ears were just ringing, but it sounds like it's sending a signal,_" he said. Sam stared at him with wide eyes. A signal?

She shook her head, confused, as he handed her the locket back. She clipped it around her neck with a shrug, and absently counted the chain links with her fingers, wishing she could do more. Or even know more.

What she didn't know was twenty miles away, quite a ruckus was occurring…

Max

"FANG!!" I screeched, circling the woods. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

Apparently, he'd heard my call, since there was a dark shape zooming up toward me. A moment later, he was hovering beside me, all black and white with no detail or color (even freaky mutants like me have their poetic moments. You can bow down now).

"You screamed?" he said calmly. I wanted to punch him, shout at him, run from him, chase him… Of course, I would probably pull him to his feet, apologizing all over myself.

"WHY DID YOU TELL?!" I didn't need to say anything more than that. Only years of being stuck with him let me notice the almost unnoticeable way he bit the inside of his lip, his version of a sheepish look.

"They're our age, mature, smart, curious, and really devoted. They're just what we need on our side," he said quietly. I raised my eyebrows.

"There's more, my master Jedi skills tell me." I was good at holding grudges and hating people. But Fang isn't people. He's Fang.

"They remind me of us."

"That's no reason to go and tell them. They're probably babbling to the press right now!"

"That's not possible." I wanted to slap the smug look off his face.

"Really? Are you a mind reader now, too?" I sneered. His smirk grew.

"Only on you." I waited for a moment, glaring daggers at him. He finally decided to continue.

"Last time I checked, the whitecoats don't allow interviews with their experiments. Have they started that now?" Fang said innocently. I gasped at him.

"Fang, you didn't…" I couldn't finish the sentence. His grim look told me everything. My anger rushed back through me.

Actually, anger isn't a good word. But I couldn't think of a word to say 'pissed-off-because-my-best-friend-and-co-leader-was-telling-people-about-a-secret-world-that-could-get-them-and-us-killed-then-continued-to-put-them-into-this-evil-demonic-world-where-they-would-likely-live-out-the-rest-of-their-short-miserable-lives-wishing-they'd-never-met-Lucifer-otherwise-known-as-Fang'. You try, I bet you can't. Mighty as I am, vocabulary isn't my strongest point.

"You…put them… in… th-the School?" I stammered. He nodded slowly and solemnly.

"**You are the sickest, most twisted creature I've ever had the misfortune to meet**." My words had a black ring to it, and my hands curled into fists. Fang's eyes widened slightly as I spun on the spot.

Pride didn't allow me to turn around and see his descending form.

Fang

Oh. _Crap._

The worst timing ever: when your best friend/leader gets a new ability to cause extreme pain right when she's shouting at you.

Yeah. And you think a track meet on your birthday is bad? Suck it up. I don't even have a birthday.

I would like to say I was thinking about what Max said, or regretting my decision and creating a skilled plan to undo it. That would be lying, however, and I'm trying to get it under control. No, what I was thinking as I plummeted was something along the lines of '_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!'_

I felt the connection break when she got a distance away. I muttered a thank-you to nobody that she had super speed, and had gotten far enough away for the pain to stop before I crashed. My wings beat unsteadily as I pulled myself away from the dangerous trees, breathing heavily. What was that?

Something had happened when she became angry at me. Her voice had turned… wrong, and her eyes seemed to blaze. In her blinding fury, she'd looked completely _sexy._

Whoa, easy there. Where did that come from? Bad Fang! Badder Max for looking so gosh-darned hot!

I shook my head and quickly descended, gathering my things from my camp. Iggy was waiting, and he helped as best as he could.

"So? What happened?" he asked, kicking dirt over my fireplace. I shrugged and explained as much of it as I could, minus the hot Max details. Or, as I've (unfortunately) seen (and have resisted the urge to claw my eyes out) on some websites, 'Faxness'. Yeah, eww. If I ever find a blog comment talking about this 'faxness' crap, I'll find you. Yes, you, the one who is currently plotting the sickest and freakiest way to say it.

"She didn't go back to camp, so you can come back with me," Ig said shortly. One good thing was he didn't dig when he felt it wasn't the time.

I returned to the camp, and fended off Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy's questions as well as I could. No, I wasn't in jail. Yes, I told some people. No, they aren't dead (I hope). Yes, they're at the School. Yes, they're getting wings. No, I don't like briefs, I like boxers.

I dumped my backpack beside Iggy's stuff, and he reached into a pocket. His hand shot out with a gasp, as if a snake had bitten him.

"What is it?" I hissed, shifting to a battle-ready position. He shook his head silently, and pulled out the small, wired mess we'd rigged up to the locket.

It was vibrating slightly, and had a green light on it.

They were waiting.

**((Sorry it's so short, but I want to post this up now to sate your thirst ;D Here's a warning, though: the deterioration will continue, and there will be some new 'gaps'. I can't say anything more than that, though, so please review!!))**


End file.
